In Foil To
by Kyrie Sanctus
Summary: Kairi's thoughts as she is in the deep sleep of being heartless, mixed in with a few memories of times in the Destiny Islands. No definite couplings, this fic is rated E for Everyone... R&R, if you please!


In Foil To...  
  
by Ikue Kyoukkou " It's Gonna Rain "  
  
_________  
  
Hey, everyone! It's been awhile since I posted a story.. And this one is a good one to start my writing - fever back up!  
  
I like this story because at the moment, my complete obsession is with Kingdom Hearts, and I think Riku and Sora make a lovely light / dark comparision, don't you? That's what the sunset and sunrise symbolizes.  
  
But, to explain the titled of this story, which is " In Foil To.. " is because, anyone who took English I knows, that a foil is a comparision in which one is a foil to another, like complete opposites.  
  
Anyway... Enjoy! Please leave a reveiw at the end if you wish to! Flame all you like!  
  
_________  
  
It felt quiet. Like a meaningless, empty sleep. One which I could not be awakened from. Like falling down an endless hole, without a light at the end. Unfufilling and without momentum.. Like floating down into a pit, which the end of was nowhere in sight. It was like being.. well, dead.  
  
Dead, yet dreaming. Almost as if I could still think and feel, but really, I wasn't there. Not all of me. And I heared voices, and remembered.. I remembered who they belonged to, and who they were speaking to. Usually speaking to me. Promising me things. I could feel it, like a warmth in my heart. They were there, both of them. There with me, through it all. It was like knowing but not knowing. And it was confusing.  
  
__  
  
" Kairi! " Sora called after his friend. The islander girl turned, setting her gaze on the young boy running towards her. She smiled, and held out her arms to him, beckoning him to follow. Turning her cheek, she ran forward, him still following behind, both leaving footprints in the sand. It was a beautiful sunrise at the time they ran together on the beach.  
  
By the time they'd reached the bridge and had taken a seat, the sun was already halfway out of the sea. " It's beautiful, isn't it? " Kairi asked her friend, who's feet swung back and forth, dangling in the air. " Just think. Ours could be the only world out there with a sun like this! Aren't we lucky? "  
  
Sora nodded. " I'm also lucky to be able to share it with you, Kairi. You're my best friend. " He looked over to the brunette girl, a wide grin spreading upon his face. " Hey, Kairi, do you think other worlds have morning as beautiful as this? I know! One day, when we grow up, let's go see if other worlds have suns like ours! And if they don't, they we'll really know our's is one of a kind! "  
  
" It's a deal, then! When we grow up, we'll go to other worlds, and see if they have suns like ours! " Kairi hopped up, and offered her hand down to Sora. He took it, and she pulled him to his feet. The two of them walked home slowly as the sun made it's first appearance of the day.  
  
" So, Sora, what are we going to do today... "  
  
__  
  
Each memory running through my blank mind, like a droplet of water falling into an empty bucket, like beans rattling around in and empty can. The most annoying noise anyone could have heard. Yet, it was comforting, and like my like was a running facet into a bucket, taking it's time to filling up. No one wants to grow up fast..  
  
The voices I hear outside.. I can hear them loud and clear. Is that.. Sora? Sora! Sora! Come to me! Your voice is fading, Sora.. I can't hear you anymore.. Please.. come to me, Sora.. Sora! But he's gone.. Where did he go? I feel like I'm moving.. And a voice is there now as well. Riku? Riku, is that you? I feel your hands.. Are you carrying me? Riku..  
  
__  
  
" Hey, Kairi. " His voice was very characteristic, and much more mature than some of the other boy's on the island. His beautiful sea - aqua eyes and charming smile didn't help the matters of making him so likable. He was attractive, with that dark skin and pale grey hair. Riku was the perfect boy on the island. Strong and kind, full of humor and seriousness. No wonder Kairi liked him so much.  
  
As the two sat together on the beach, watching the sunset, the wind playfully rushed past them, brushing their hair against their cheeks. " Isn't it pretty? " Kairi asked, as Riku tried to slide his way closer to her. She dug her toes into the sand, leaning back on her hands and looking up at the sky.  
  
Riku nodded. " I think a lot of things are pretty, " he smiled over to her, watching her instead of the sunset, which she was focused on. " Hey Kairi, do you think other worlds have nights as beautiful as this? " Taking a big gutsy move, he put his arm around her. She didn't protest. " I've got an idea. When we get older, let's go see if other worlds have moons like ours! And if they don't, then we'll really know ours is one of a kind! What do you say? "  
  
She smiled over to him. " Sounds like a plan, Riku! " She stood up, brushing off her skirt. " When we grow up, we'll go to other worlds, and see if their nights are as nice as ours! " As the sun was making it's final appearance of the day, and the moon was begining to show it's face, she reached down to him, and pulled him to his feet.  
  
" So, Riku, what are we going to do tomorrow.. "  
  
__  
  
Riku.. Your hands are so warm. I wonder where you're taking me.. Where are you taking me? Are you taking me away from Sora? I want to be with Sora. I want to be with you and Sora, Riku. I felt like I could move. I wanted to move. I could hear more voices around me. They all think I'm sleeping.  
  
What's wrong with me anyway? And where did Riku's hands go? Riku..  
  
__  
  
" So, we're really going to do this, then! We're really going to go to another world! " Sora flopped back onto the sand beside the raft he'd just recently finished with Riku and Kairi. It was almost sunset, but the sun was still high in the sky. Riku took out his own water bottle and took a big sip.  
  
Kairi nodded as she sat down, putting the finishing touches on her neckalce. " That's right. This time, tomorrow, we'll be in a completely different world, with different people, doing different things! " She placed the necklace around Riku's neck and pulled her legs up under her. " And it's all thanks to Riku, capitain of the boat the Highwind! "  
  
Sora glared over to Riku, but then shook his head, and turned to the sun. It felt good and warm on his face. " We're going to see all the worlds there are to offer. "  
  
Kairi chuckled, and hopped to her feet. " I guess that means that we'd better get to bed, and rest up for the big day we have ahead! " She began to walk to the enterance to the cove. Riku and Sora followed behind her. 


End file.
